solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Джайнизм
thumb|[[Символ джайнизма, принятый соглашением в 1974 году .]] Джайни́зм ( , от , , «победитель») — древняя дхармическая религия, появившаяся в Индии приблизительно в IX—VI веках до н. э.Helmuth von Glasenapp,Shridhar B. Shrotri. 1999. Jainism: an Indian religion of salvation. P.24. «Thus not only nothing, from the philosophical and the historical point of view, comes in the way of the supposition that Jainism was established by Parsva around 800 BCE, but it is rather confirmed in everything that we know of the spiritual life of that period.»Dundas, Paul. 2002. The Jains. P.17. «Jainism, then, was in origin merely one component of a north Indian ascetic culture that flourished in the Ganges basin from around the eighth or seventh centuries BCE.»; согласно самому учению, джайнизм существовал всегдаHelmuth von Glasenapp,Shridhar B. Shrotri. 1999. Jainism: an Indian religion of salvation. P.15 «Jainas consider that religion is eternal and imperishable. It is without beginning and it will never cease to exist. The darkness of error enveloping the truth in certain, periodically occurring aeons clears up again and again so that the brightness of the Jaina-faith can sparkle again anew.»Dundas, Paul. 2002. The Jains. P.12 «Jainism is believed by its followers to be everlasting, without beginning or end…»Varni, Jinendra; Ed. Prof. Sagarmal Jain, Translated Justice T.K. Tukol and Dr. Narendra Bhandari. . New Delhi: Bhagwan Mahavir memorial Samiti. «The Historians have so far fully recognized the truth that Tirthankara Mahavira was not the founder of the religion. He was preceded by many tirthankaras. He merely reiterated and rejuvenated that religion. It is correct that history has not been able to trace the origin of the Jaina religion; but historical evidence now available and the result of dispassionate researches in literature have established that Jainism is undoubtedly an ancient religion.» Pp. xii — xiii of introduction by Justice T.K.Tutkol and Dr. K.K. Dixit.. Основателем (или же, согласно другим версиям, известным рассказчиком более старых традицийJoel Diederik Beversluis (2000) In: Sourcebook of the World’s Religions: An Interfaith Guide to Religion and Spirituality, New World Library : Novato, CA ISBN 1-57731-121-3 Originating on the Indian sub-continent, Jainism is one of the oldest religion of its homeland and indeed the world, having pre-historic origins before 3000 BCE and the propagation of Indo-Aryan culture…. p. 81Jainism by Mrs. N.R. Guseva p.44) учения считается кшатрий Вардхамана или Джина Махавира. Джайнизм проповедует ненанесение вреда всем живым существам в этом мире. Философия и практика джайнизма основаны, в первую очередь, на самосовершенствовании души для достижения всеведения, всесилия и вечного блаженства. Всякая душа, преодолевшая телесную оболочку, оставшуюся от прежних жизней, и достигшая нирваны, называется дживой. В древних текстах джайнизм часто приравнивается к джайн дхарме и шраман дхарме. В современном мире джайнизм представлен небольшой, но влиятельной религиозной общиной, насчитывающей 5—6 миллионов приверженцев в Индии , а также успешно растущими сообществами из иммигрантов в Северной Америке, Западной Европе, на Дальнем Востоке, в Австралии и других частях мираEstimates for the population of Jains differ from just over four million to twelve million due to difficulties of Jain identity, with Jains in some areas counted as a Hindu sect. Many Jains do not return Jainism as their religion on census forms for various reasons such as certain Jain castes considering themselves both Hindu and Jain. The 1981 Census of India returned 3.19 million Jains. This was estimated at the time to be at least half the true number. There are an estimated 25,000-30,000 Jains in Europe (mostly in Britain), 20,000 in Africa, 45,000 plus in North America (from ) and 5,000 in the rest of Asia.. Джайнистские библиотеки — старейшие в ИндииThe Jain Knowledge Warehouses: Traditional Libraries in India, John E. Cort, Journal of the American Oriental Society, Vol. 115, No. 1 (January — March, 1995), pp. 77-87. Предписания и вероучение thumb|[[Махавира]] thumb|right|Скульптура, изображающая двух основателей джайнизма: слева — Рушабха, первый из 24 титханкаров, герой легенд, чьё существование не было подтверждено историками; справа — [[Махавира, последний из 24 титханкаров, который систематизировал и реформировал религию и философию джайнизма. Положение фигур характерно для джайниского искусства. Их тела идеализированы, почти лишены рельефности, что обусловлено упражнениями йоги, покоем и освобождением от плоти (они находятся в позе кайотсарга)]] Джайнизм утверждает, что любое существо (джива, ) является индивидуальной и вечной душой. Когда душа полностью освобождается от сансары (достигает мокши), она может достичь всеведения (божественного сознания). Но для этого необходимо быть аскетом, а не мирянином, поэтому в религиозных установлениях придается большое значение аскетизму''Яблоков И. Н.'' История религии. В 2 томах. Том 1. 3-е издание.. Последователей джайнизма называют джайнами. Высшее звание в джайнизме — джина — «победитель». Этот титул присваивают наиболее почитаемым религиозным учителямГусева Н. Р. Джайнизм. М., 1968., достигшим дхармы и освободившимся от сансары. Практикующие джайны следуют учениям двадцати четырёх особых джин, которые известны как тиртханкары («создатели переправы», «те, кто нашёл и показал путь к спасению»). Традиционно считается, что двадцать четвёртым и последним тиртханкаром был Шри Махавира («великий герой», считающийся основателем современного джайнизма), живший с 599 по 527 год до н. э. Двадцать третьим тиртханкаром был Шри Парсва, живший с 872 по 772 год до н. э. Первым же тиртханкаром был великий царь Ришабха, живший во времена, когда люди ещё не умели писать и считать. Джайнизм призывает к духовному совершенствованию через развитие мудрости и самоконтроля (врата, ). Целью джайнизма является открытие истинной природы души человека. Совершенное восприятие (ананта даршан, ), совершенное знание (ананта джна, ) и совершенное поведение (ананта чаритра, ), известные как «три драгоценности джайнизма», являются путем к освобождению души человека (к мокше) от сансары (круговорот рождений и смертей). Мокша достигается после освобождения от кармы. Достигших мокши зовут сиддхами (освобождёнными душами), а тех, кто связан с землёй посредством кармы, — сансаринами (мирские души). Каждая душа должна следовать пути, описанному джинами, чтобы достичь безграничной свободы. Джайнизм утверждает, что Вселенная и Дхарма бесконечны, без конца и начала. Однако во Вселенной происходят циклические процессы изменения. Она состоит из живых форм («Джива») и неживых («Аджива»). Душа сансарина (мирянина) воплощается в различные формы жизни в течение путешествия во времени. Человек, «недочеловек» (животные, насекомые, растения и так далее), сверхчеловек (Боги и Полубоги) и существа ада — четыре макроформы (вида) сансарианской души. Все мирские отношения между одной Дживой или Адживой и другой основаны на накоплении кармы и сознательных мыслях, словах и действиях в её настоящей форме. Другая важная характеристика учения джайны — предписание не только последовательности действий, но и норм умственного поведения. Существует пять основных этических принципов — обетов, которые должны выполнять джайны. Степень того, насколько строго должны выполняться эти обеты, зависит от того, кем является джайн — монахом или мирянином. Это: * Не причинять вреда живому (Ахимса). * Быть искренним и благочестивым (Сатья). * Не красть (Астейя). * Не прелюбодействовать (Брахмачарья). * Не стяжать (Апариграха). Ахимса, «ненасилие», является основополагающим, его несоблюдение делает бессмысленным выполнение других принципов. Его иногда интерпретируют как «не убий», но это понятие намного шире. Оно означает — не причинять вреда или оскорблений всему живому ни непосредственно, ни косвенно. Нельзя помыслить о нанесении вреда кому бы то ни было, нельзя произносить речей, способных обидеть кого-либо. Также следует уважать взгляды других (неабсолютизм и принятие различных мнений). Принцип Сатья, «правдивости», должен также соблюдаться всеми людьми. Так как главенствующим принципом является Ахимса, то если правда может вызвать насилие, то лучше, с этической точки зрения, промолчать. Тируваллувар в своей классической книге «Тируккурал» посвятил целую главу объяснениям понятия «правдивость». Астейя, в буквальном переводе «некража», означает строгую приверженность своей собственности, подавление желания завладеть чужим, то есть принцип осуждает алчность. Каждый должен довольствоваться тем, что ему удалось приобрести собственным честным трудом. Астейя означает сокращение физических потребностей и стремление к духовным ценностям. Основными рекомендациями при выполнении этого принципа являются следующие: * Всегда справедливо вознаграждать людей за труд и за результаты. * Никогда не брать чужих вещей. * Никогда не брать вещей, которые обронены или забыты другими. * Никогда не покупать более дешёвые вещи, если цена была уменьшена нечестным способом (финансовые пирамиды, нелегальная торговля, украденные вещи и так далее). Брахмачарья, «монашеский обет безбрачия», означает полное воздержание от секса, но только монахов. Брахмачарья не осуждает секс вообще, но предостерегает от бесполезной траты сексуальной энергии в погоне за сиюминутным удовольствием. Апариграха, «нестяжательство», отказ от собственности и материальных ценностей перед принятием монашества. После этого отказа человек понимает, как отделить себя от вещей и собственности, также от дома и семьи, а следовательно, становится ближе к мокше. Для мирян, Апариграха означает избавление от стремления к накоплению, так как само понятие собственности иллюзорно. Однажды принадлежавшее одному, станет вскоре собственностью другого. Апариграха учит не ставить целью жизни накопление материальных благ, а тратить энергию на духовное развитиеШалаграм — Кунта Йога — Двенадцать фрактальных мандал. Основные положения * Всё живое, каждая вещь обладают душой. * Каждая душа священна и обладает врождённым бесконечным знанием, восприятием, силой и счастьем (скрытых в её карме). * Поэтому следует относиться ко всему живому как к себе, никому не вредить и нести добро. * Каждая душа ответственна за свою жизнь в настоящем и будущем. * Когда душа освобождается от кармы, она становится свободной и приобретает божественное (чистое) сознание, бесконечное знание, восприятие и счастье. * Совершенное воззрение, Совершенное знание и Совершенное поведение («три драгоценности джайнизма») открывают путь к идеалу. В джайнизме нет понятия высшего божественного создателя, спасителя или уничтожителя. Вселенная саморегулируется, и каждая душа потенциально может достичь божественного сознания (сиддха) собственными усилиями. * Основной молитвой в джайнизме является мантра Навокар. Её можно петь в любое время дня. Практикуя эту мантру, человек показывает свое уважение освободившимся душам, заключенным всё ещё в человеческие формы (арихантам), полностью освободившимся душам (сиддхам), духовным учителям (ачарьям) и всем монахам. Обращаясь к ним, джайны приобретают вдохновение и встают на путь истинного счастья и полной свободы от кармы. В этой главной молитве джайны не просят об одолжениях или материальных благах. Эта мантра служит как простой показатель глубокого уважения к тем, кто более развит духовно. Мантра также напоминает приверженцам джайнизма о конечной цели — нирване и мокше. * Сознание души, а не сознание тела является основой совершенного воззрения, условием совершенного знания и основой совершенного поведения. Оно ведёт к состоянию отрешения от земных вещей, а значит, к непредвзятости, ненасилию, что означает сострадание, прощение в мыслях, словах и действиях в отношении к другим существам, а также к уважению взглядов других (неабсолютизму). * Джайнизм особенно подчёркивает важность контроля чувств, так как привязанность к земному, зависимость от материального мира, боязнь утрат могут удалить человека от настоящей природы его души и завести в тёмный туннель невежества, ненависти и насилия. * Цель джайнизма — освобождение души от негативных эффектов, вызванных неправильными действиями, мыслями и речами. Эта цель может быть достигнута через очищение кармы, если использовать «три драгоценности джайнизма». * Основными божествами в джайнизме являются Джины, Ариханты и Тиртханкары, которые побороли внутренние страсти и приобрели божественное (чистое) сознание. Джайнизм признает, что существуют якши и якшини. Якши и якшини относятся к категории божеств, называемой «вьянтара» («блуждающие»), и обладают рядом сверхъестественных сил, включая способность изменять размер и форму. По джайнской легенде, царь богов Индра повелел якшам и якшиням следить за благополучием тиртханкаров: по этой причине они и окружают каждого джину во время его земной жизниANEKANTVAD. Эта вера нашла своё отражение и в джайнском искусстве: их изображения присутствуют в каждом храме и рядом с любой статуей джины. Они неизменно изображаются в паре: якша (божество мужского пола) — справа от тиртханкары, а якшиня (божество женского рода) — слева. Даже несмотря на то, что они наделены высшими силами, Якши и якшини также блуждают в цикле рождений и смертей, как и большинство обыкновенных душ. В ранние века джайнской истории их рассматривали просто как преданных джинов, но с течением времени люди начали поклоняться и им. Тиртханкары thumb|left|Диганбарская статуя [[Гоматешвара|Гоматешвары (ಗೋಮಟೇಶ್ವರ) в Шраванбелаголе, Карнатака, считается одной из самых высоких статуй такого типа в мире.]] Джайны верят, что истинное знание (дхарма) угасало и вновь появлялось циклически на протяжении всей истории. Тех, кто вновь открывает дхарму, называют тиртханкарами. Буквально тиртханкара означает «создатель переправы». Джайны, как и буддисты, сравнивают процесс очищения человека с пересечением бурной реки — с испытанием, требующим терпения и осторожности. «Создатели переправы» уже пересекли реку, и поэтому могут направлять других. Их также называют «победителями» (джина), потому что они достигли свободы своими собственными усилиями. Как и в буддизме, основной целью джайнской дхармы является избавление от негативных влияний кармы через умственное и физическое очищение. Этот процесс, ведущий к свободе, сопровождается приобретением внутреннего мира. Очистив душу, титханкары становятся всезнающими и образцом для подражания. Их причисляют к богам и называют Бхагаванами (например, Бхагаван Ришабха, Бхагаван Паршва и т. д.). Всего существовало 24 титханкара в так называемый в джайнизме «наш век». Последние двое титханкаров — Паршва и Махавира — являлись реальными историческими персонажами: факты их существования были зафиксированы письменно . Махавира создал сообщество, состоявшее из четырёх частей (чатуртхи сангха): монахов, монахинь, мужчин и женщин мирян. 24 титханкары в хронологическом порядке: Ришабха (Адинатха), Аджита, Самбхава, Абхинандана, Сумати, Падмапрабха, Супаршва, Чандрапрабха, Пушпаданта (Сувидхи), Шитала, Шреямса, Васупуджья, Вимала, Ананта, Дхарма, Шанти, Кунтху, Ара, Мали, Мунисуврата, Нами, Неми (Ариштанеми), Паршва, Махавира (Вардхамана). В соответствии со священным джайнским писанием, Бахубали (Гоматешвара) был вторым из двухсот сыновей первого титханкары Бхагавана Ришабха. Статуя Бахубали находится в Шраванабелаголе в области Хасан штата Карнатака. Шраванабелаголе является священным местом для джайнских пилигримов. Статуя из камня расположена на холме, высечена из единственного камня высотой 17 метров. Гигантский монумент был возведён в 981 году н. э. по приказанию министра и полководца Чамундарая при династии Гангаидов. Практика джайнизма Этические нормы джайнизма велят своим последователям быть правдивыми, честными, воздержанными в делах, словах и помыслах, стремиться к полному отречению от земных интересов и, прежде всего, строго соблюдать ахимса — ненанесение вреда живым существам. Махавира требовал от своих учеников соблюдение трёх принципов (трёх сокровищ — триратна): первый — вера в Вардхаману-Махавиру, второй — проникновение в суть учения. Третий принцип — правильное поведение — послужил ещё на ранних этапах возникновения джайнизма разделению последователей на мирян и монахов. Мирянам предписывается соблюдать лишь нормы морали. Монахи же стремились к идеалу сурового аскетизма, причём аскетизм в джайнизме один из самых резких и принципиальных из всех религий Индии. Джайнский монах не должен подолгу жить на одном месте. Монах должен бродить по стране в простой одежде (у ''шветамбаров'') или совсем обнажённый (по ''дигамбарскому'' обряду). Монахам запрещалось носить волосы, причём их нужно не просто выбривать, а вырывать с корнем. Величайший грех для джайна — химса — причинение вреда живым существам. Ортодоксальный джайн процеживает питьевую воду, чтобы там случайно не оказались живые существа, специальной метёлкой подметает себе дорогу, дабы не раздавить муравья или червяка. Джайну строго запрещается передвигаться или что-то делать ночью, ведь в темноте можно неконтролируемо нанести вред живому существу. Такая крайне аскетичная практика была одной из причин слабого распространения этой религии в первые века её существования. Религиозное наследие Ядром литературы джайнизма является канон шветамбаров ( , , «облачённые в белые одежды»), одного из направлений джайнизма, составленный в конце IV века до н. э. и приобретший окончательную форму в X — XI веках. Более ортодоксальные дигамбары ( , , букв. «одетые в воздух») признают аутентичными только древнейшие части этого канона. Среди неканонической литературы наибольшее значение имеют сочинения первого систематизатора джайнизма Умашвати (IV—V века), в частности его «Татгвартхадхигама-сутра», Сиддхасены Дивакара (VI век), Гамачандры (XI—XII века) и особенно знаменитое изложение учения джайнизма «Йогашастра». Тамильские джайны почитают как священную книгу Тируваллувара «Тируккурал», однако религиозная принадлежность автора книги остаётся предметом споров — в равной мере его почитают тамилы-индуисты. Жизнь в миру Поскольку не только монахи, но и джайны-миряне не могут заниматься рыбной ловлей, охотой, скотоводством и земледелием (ведь при обрабатывании земли могут погибнуть живые существа), наиболее распространёнными занятиями для них являются торговля, ювелирное дело и ростовщичество. Их община в Индии немногочисленна (около 0,5%), однако играет значительную роль в политической, экономической и культурной жизниА. Седловская Религии мира. Том 1. Джайнизм 2006 г.. См. также * Сьядвада Примечания Ссылки * * Джайнология.ру — сайт о джайнизме. * Русский раздел сайта www.jainworld.com, посвящённого джайнизму. * Проект:Словники/Джайнизм * «Джайнизм» // Словарь «Индуизм, джайнизм, сикхизм». * Железнова Н. А., «Джайнизм» Литература * Гусева Н. Р. Джайнизм. М., 1968. * Костюченко В. С. Диалектические идеи в философии джайнизма. // Философские науки. — 1975. — № 6. — С. 90-98. * Бонгард-Левин. Г. М. Древнеиндийская цивилизация. Философия, наука, религия. М.,Главная редакция восточной литературы издательства «Наука», 1980. * Терентьев А. А. Джайнские представления о сущности человека. — Новосибирск, 1983. * Лысенко В. Г., Терентьев А. А., Шохин В. К. Ранняя буддийская философия. Философия джайнизма. — М., 1994. — 383 с. ISBN 5-02-017770-9 * Железнова Н. А. Учение Кундакунды в философско-религиозной традиции джайнизма. М., 2005.-343 с. ISBN 5-02-018454-3 * Сингх А. Корпус знания, разработанный в джайнских науках о жизни, как основание морального комплекса.// Проблема знания в истории науки и культуры. — СПб., 2001. — С. 227—234. ISBN 5-89329-412-2 * Сингх Н. Джайнская теория измерения и теория трансфинитных чисел // Проблема знания в истории науки и культуры. — СПб., 2001. — С.235-252. Категория:Джайнизм Категория:Философия Индии Категория:Пацифизм